COMBINING A RECOMBINANT CANCER VACCINE WITH STANDARD DEFINITIVE RADIOTHERAPY IN PATIENTS WITH LOCALIZED PROSTATE CANCER. Many patients with clinically localized prostate cancer develop biochemical failure despite excellent local therapy perhaps due to occult metastatic disease. One potential solution is the utilization of a well-tolerated systemic therapy (e.g., vaccine) in concert with local therapy. We carried out a randomized phase II clinical trial designed to determine if a poxviral vaccine encoding prostate-specific antigen (PSA) can induce a PSA-specific T-cell response when combined with radiotherapy in patients with clinically localized prostate cancer. Thirty patients were randomized in a 2:1 ratio into vaccine plus radiotherapy or radiotherapy-only arms. Those patients in the combination arm received a "priming" vaccine with recombinant vaccinia (rV) PSA plus r V containing the T-cell costimulatory molecule B7.1 (rV-B7.1) followed by monthly booster vaccines with recombinant fowlpox PSA. The vaccines were given with local granulocyte-macrophage colony-stimulating factor and low-dose systemic interleukin-2. Standard external beam radiation therapy was given between the fourth and the sixth vaccinations. Seventeen of 19 patients in the combination arm completed all eight vaccinations and 13 of these 17 patients had increases in PSA-specific T cells of at least 3-fold versus no detectable increases in the radiotherapy-only arm (P < 0.0005). There was also evidence of de novo generation of T cells to well-described prostate-associated antigens not found in the vaccine, providing indirect evidence of immune-mediated tumor killing. The vaccine was well tolerated. This vaccine regimen can be safely given in patients undergoing radiation therapy for localized prostate cancer, with the majority of patients generating a PSA-specific cellular immune response to vaccine.PHASE I STUDY OF SEQUENTIAL VACCINATIONS WITH FOWLPOX-CEA(6D)-TRICOM ALONE AND SEQUENTIALLY WITH VACCINIA-CEA(6D)-TRICOM, WITH AND WITHOUT GRANULOCYTE-MACROPHAGE COLONY-STIMULATING FACTOR, IN PATIENTS WITH CARCINOEMBRYONIC ANTIGEN-EXPRESSING CARCINOMAS. Our previous clinical experience with vaccinia and replication-defective avipox recombinant carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) vaccines has demonstrated safety and clinical activity with a correlation between CEA-specific immune response and survival. Preclinical evidence demonstrated that the addition of the transgenes for three T-cell costimulatory molecules (B7-1, ICAM-1, LFA-3, designated TRICOM) results in a significant improvement in antigen-specific T-cell responses and antitumor activity. We have carried out the first trial in humans of the CEA-TRICOM vaccines (also including an enhancer agonist epitope within the CEA gene). Fifty-eight patients with advanced CEA-expressing cancers were accrued to eight cohorts that involved vaccinations with the following: replication-defective fowlpox recombinant (rF)-CEA(6D)-TRICOM; primary vaccination with recombinant vaccinia (rV)-CEA(6D)-TRICOM plus rF-CEA(6D)-TRICOM booster vaccinations; and rV-CEA(6D)-TRICOM and then rF-CEA(6D)-TRICOM, plus granulocyte-macrophage colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF) with vaccines, or with divided doses of vaccine with GM-CSF. Vaccines were administered every 28 days for six doses and then once every 3 months. Reverting to treatments every 28 days was allowed if patients progressed on the 3-month schedule. In this phase I study, no significant toxicity was observed. Twenty-three patients (40%) had stable disease for at least 4 months, with 14 of these patients having prolonged stable disease (> 6 months). Eleven patients had decreasing or stable serum CEA, and one patient had a pathologic complete response. Enhanced CEA-specific T-cell responses were observed in the majority of patients tested.